Last Summer
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Sam is your typical girl who falls into a summer romance that she didn't see coming,she meets and falls for a man named Randy, who she knows nothing about. But why does she hate thinking about it, well let her take you back to last summer...bad summary


**I wrote this for my creative writing class and it completely blew my teacher away, he read it the second i handed in my final draft and then made the entire class read it as well...we had to write a story based on a picture and i managed to hand him this...i'm basically getting graded to write fanfiction, so let me know what you guys think and i'll post the grade when i get it...my friend wants me to write a sequel but it all depends on what you guys want...WWE owns Randy Orton. Enjoy!**

I sit on the cool sand as I watch the sun go down. It's about dusk now and many families are here to see the beautiful sight. I look away in disgust, masking the pain I feel. I continued to stare at the sky, watching as the sun painted its colors over it. The pinks, yellows, oranges, even a little bit of red, all of it reflecting onto the ocean that lies before me. I listen to the kids laughing as I watch them running in the sand. Their parents chasing after them, video taping every second. I swirled the straw around in my now melted slushy thinking about how this summer could have been different. I closed my eyes and took in a big breath of salty beach air as I thought back to last summer. How much fun it was and all that happened. But I mostly thought of…him.

I sat on the empty beach just staring at the water. It was the beginning of June and the tourists wouldn't show up on the beach for another week or two. I had to be at work soon but I had absolutely no desire to move from my spot. My phone rang as it notified me that I had to go if I didn't want to be late. I really didn't want to go considering no one goes to a tanning salon so close to the beach, but seeing as it's the only job a 22 year old girl could get this summer, I was stuck there. I slowly got up, dusting the sand from my pants and picked up my empty soda can. As I made my way to throw away the can I ran into a brick wall, or what felt like one. I silently cursed as my butt connected with the warm sand. I looked up ready to tell the person off when I saw a hand. I followed that hand up a rather larger tattooed arm to meet a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I placed my hand in his as he helped me up.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. It took me a moment to pull away from his eyes and answer.

"I'm fine, it's ok." I said. He smiled…which looked more like a smirk.

"I'm Randy." I smiled, and thought to myself his name is cute too.

"Sam." He shook my hand and continued to smile. I remembered that I had to go to work which, unfortunately, cut our meeting short.

"I have to go," I said. "Nice meeting you." As I walked away he called after me.

"Wait, can I see you again?" I turned around and gave him a smirk of my own.

"Maybe." I continued to walk to my car, thinking of an excuse to tell my boss why I am late. I sort of couldn't stop thinking about him the entire time I was at work. He was cute and he seemed nice, but he would never be into someone like me.

Randy made sure he saw me again, every morning on the beach. It started with him just "casually" jogging by. Soon, he would sit where I would sit in the morning and it became a routine. We'd sit there all morning just talking and watching the sight before us. Fish would jump out of the water for a brief second and seagulls would lean into the water, dipping their noses to catch a fish. Randy told me he traveled a lot because of his job, but due to an unidentified reason he had the summer off. He refused to tell me exactly what he does for a living. Later that summer, he would explain his reason.

It took Randy a few weeks to formally ask me out on a date. Truth be told, I never in a million years would think he'd be interested in someone like me. He probably had models throwing themselves at him, and I was no model. So I was beyond shocked when he asked me.

"So…" he said while burying my hand in the sand. We were once again spending our morning on the beach. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he continued.

"I don't know, why?" I looked at him; the smirk that I've learned to love was plastered to his face.

"What would you say, if I asked you to spend it with me?" I looked him in the eyes. Hope poured out of them.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I gave him a smirk of my own. He looked down while scratching the back of his neck.

"That depends, would you say yes?"

"Yes, I would." I changed my smirk into a genuine smile.

"Good, then I'll pick you up at your house, 7:30?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." My phone beeped, the screen read "Work". I let out a frustrated sigh, he laughed.

"Work?" he asked, I nodded. "May I ask why you work at a tanning salon?"

"It's the only thing I could get." He stood up and then helped me up.

"Come on," he chuckled. "I'll walk you there."

After work I raced home. I couldn't believe he asked me out! I ran around the house looking for something to wear when I stopped, I HAD to relax. What if tonight doesn't go as good as I think it will, hell, Randy may never want to see me again after tonight? I sat down on the couch and continued to think things over. Only Lord knows how long I was sitting there because the next thing I knew it was six o'clock. Practically jumping into the shower and then out I put on a simple white sundress, not too fancy and not too casual. My brown hair dried to its natural curls while I applied light make-up. By the time I was finished it was 7:25. I walked over to the bay window and looked at the ocean. It was still light out but there were subtle hints of the on coming sunset. I heard a car engine stop and a door opening and closing.

"Must be Randy." I thought. A knock at the door confirmed my guess. I opened the door to reveal a nicely dressed Randy. He wore a blue button down with black pants. Behind him was his black Dodge Charger.

"Hey," he said. "You ready?" He smiled, I nodded. I grabbed my purse and shawl and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me as I got inside. We sat in the car in a comfortable silence. Randy had the radio turned to a low buzz filling in the empty space that surrounded us. I looked out the window and watched the blurring scenery until the car stopped. We were in the parking lot for the beach. I turned my head and looked at Randy.

"There's a little restaurant that is on the end of the beach. Do you see that gazebo?" he asked while he pointed out the window. I nodded. "That's where we are going." He got out of the car and came around to open mine. He held my hand as we walked down to the restaurant. The waiter asked for his name and Randy replied "Orton."…wait…where have I heard that name before? I didn't give it a second thought as we were lead to our table. We sat down and immediately began to talk about what was on the menu. It didn't take either of us long to decide. After we gave the waiter our order, I noticed Randy just staring at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"You look pretty tonight." I blushed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." He laughed.

"You're too kind." He smiled. During dinner we had a very nice, easy going conversation. I found out that he's the oldest of three kids, lives in St. Louis, and likes Metallica. I told him that I'm an only child, my parents live in Florida, I live in Jersey all year round, and I'm more into Fozzy and Skillet than Metallica. Of course Randy put up a fight for Metallica and I promised I would give them another chance. We laughed the whole time until Randy paid the check, much to my dismay.

"It's a date! I have to pay." He argued.

"But Randy, I feel bad!" I pleaded.

"My treat Sam. You're not paying…" he said as he put down the money.

"Fine, I'll pay next time." I stated.

"Are you saying that you want a second date?" he said raising an eyebrow. All I did was smile and look down, he chuckled. Randy got up from the table and grabbed my hand. He left the check on the table and we walked out.

"What do you want to do now?" Randy asked.

"How about we walk along the beach?" he nodded and we began to walk. Our conversation floated around different topics including his job.

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

"Nope. It's not the right time for that." He said.

"Oh, don't tell me you're a hit man! Am I you're next target?" I laughed.

"Hey, don't joke about that. You never know…" I stopped laughing and looked at his face. He was dead serious, until he bursted out laughing. In a few seconds I was laughing along with him. We walked over to where the waves crashed against the shore. I had taken my shoes off at this point and the water was warm in contrast to the sand which had released all of the heat it had stored during the day. We stood there in silence for a few moments just listening to the soft ocean sounds that surrounded us. Randy broke the silence seconds later.

"Hey, Sam…" I looked up at him. His mouth twitched in away I have never seen before and I smiled lightly as I watched him try to form the right words. I knew what he wanted and when he slowly began to lean closer I knew what was about to happen. Even though I saw it coming, I was still surprised when he finally did kiss me. When we broke apart we were both in shock. Finally Randy offered to take me home and we got in the car. Neither one of us said a word until we pulled up to my house.

"Thank you Randy, I had a great time." I said.

"Me too." He smiled. I leaned in and kissed him goodnight…I couldn't help it. As I walked out of the car and up to my door I looked back to see Randy sitting in his car with a genuine smile on his face. I smiled too and stepped in to my house with one final wave.

The rest of the summer flew by and Randy and I made sure we spent every single moment together. He'd show up at my house bright and early and we'd go to the beach, he'd come with me to work and even tan too! Sometimes he'd come over to my house and we'd order food and watch a movie. Other nights we went out and I even cooked for him a few times. I loved every minute of it and I felt like I was in one of those romantic movies. Finally for once in my life everything was going right, but it was too good to be true. Little did I know my little whirlwind romance would come to such an abrupt end.

It was late August when I heard Randy's car outside. He wasn't supposed to be here for another hour so seeing him confused me. I looked at the window to see Randy walking from his car with his head down, something isn't right. He knocked on the door and I answered.

"Hey, Rand…" he cut me off.

"We need to talk." In the movies, that's never a good sign.

"Ok, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Not really." He looked at me for the first time since he got here and I saw his blood shot eyes. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Randy, what's wrong?"

"I have to break up with you." He stated. He had gotten right to the point, he said it coldly and it came out pretty fast.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you're breaking up with me?" he nodded, looking away from me.

"Why?" I asked. He gave me no answer. "Look at me Randy! Why are you breaking up with me?" my voice wavered as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Because I have to! There is no way around it!" he yelled.

"You're not answering my question Randy. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO?!"

"Because of my job, you'll never be happy if I don't do this." He said.

"Randy, what do you do?" He sighed.

"I'm a professional wrestler, I travel all the time. I'm never home, I'm in a different city everyday, I get hurt a lot, I break bones, tear tendons, and women throw themselves at me every day. You wouldn't be happy. The only reason I stayed here for so long was because I got suspended for drugs. I'm a bad person! You deserve better!"

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met? Why did you keep coming back?" This could have all been avoided. If he knew, why did he keep pushing our relationship?

"Because, I needed a distraction. I didn't think that I'd end up caring about you."

"Leave."

"What?" He asked.

"Leave. Get out of here. I don't want to see you, go back to your money, your fame, your countless women, and your drugs! Leave!" I followed Randy as he walked out the door. The second he walked out I slammed the door behind him and started to cry. Why did I let myself care about him? Why did I let him in? Why can't I let go?

Now I sit here, on the beach, for the first time since he left, a year later. That last question still haunts me to this day. Why can't I let go? Some people say it's because I actually fell in love with him, but I don't think so. He was a jerk who used me so he didn't think about all of the money that he didn't make in those two months. All of the affection from the fans that he didn't get, I hope he gets fired now, I'm sure he's back on drugs…they all are. Bunch of meatheads, every one of them. The sun has almost completely set now and most of the kids are gone. Now the couples are out and I feel even worse than I did before. I stood up dusting the sand from my shorts and picked up my empty cup. I bumped into someone and I would have fell on to the ground if the person hadn't caught me. I looked up to see familiar blue eyes. Not again…

"I was looking for you." He said.

"I have to go…" I attempted to leave his grip, but the man is a wrestler…there was no way I was getting away. He pulled me close to him and he held me. At first I just stood there, but I eventually wrapped my arms around him letting myself take in all of his familiarities.

"I missed you Randy." As much as I don't want to admit it, those people were right. I did fall in love with Randy.


End file.
